


body heat

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, idiots getting weird over feelings despite having sex a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: The heating system is acting up so the best thing to do is just stay in bed.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	body heat

“Damn,”Kasius mutters,“the heating’s broken.”

Sinara groans.“Again?”

The temperature controls have been giving them a lot of trouble since a group of Terrans was foolish enough to attempt sabotage. They didn’t achieve their actual goals and they’re all dead now; the damaged thermo system is still a pain.

Kasius slips back into bed and spoons up against Sinara.“Guess we’ll have to think of something to keep warm.”

“You could go exercise,”she says.

She twists her hair together and pulls it out of the way so it won’t be trapped between them. He takes the opportunity to trail open mouthed kisses along her throat. His hand rests against her stomach, fingers only just slipping under her shirt.“I can get some exercise here just fine. I don’t want to leave the bed when it’s this cold.”

“Won’t be long before it spirals into the other extreme,”Sinara points out.“The heat’s worse, honestly.”

It doesn’t deter her from pushing closer, rubbing her ass against him.

His hand moves up her body to playfully pinch a nipple. She bites back a groan. His breath is warm against her skin when he says,“You’d better take your clothes off, then, darling.”

Not that she’s wearing much in the first place. She pulls away just long enough to shed her shirt and panties, then pushes Kasius onto his back to straddle him. He cups her breasts, kneading them just the way she likes, teasing her nipples; his hands are a little too cold but that has little to do with her nipples pebbling under his touch right away.

“I’m starting to think you’re just messing with the thermo system,”she says and grinds herself against him. Not that she could blame him if that really was the case. They haven’t much left the bed in three days and it is marvellous. Though she is getting a little sore…

That thought is lost to Kasius’ lips closing around her nipple. She moans as his teeth graze the sensitive skin; she buries her fingers in his hair, lightly scraping her nails against his scalp. She circles her hips, his hands on her ass urge her closer. She can feel the heat of him through the single layer of fabric still separating them.

Any concerns of soreness pale behind the need to have him in her. She goes to reach between their bodies and then changes her mind, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him into a kiss.

It’s slow and tender and deliberate. He strokes up and down her sides gently, taking his cue from the pace she’s setting.

There’s little point in pretending that fucking is all that there is to this, not after spending as much time cuddling and letting him read her poetry as they did these last few days.

“Aren’t you cold like this?”Sinara asks as she breaks the kiss, her forehead dropped against his.

He chases after her lips for another kiss before responding with a simple,“Huh?”

“We should get back under the covers,”she says.

She lets herself fall back onto the bed, pulls Kasius on top of her and drags the covers up to his shoulders, so they’re in a cozy little nest together.

“That’s better.” Her legs are locked around him, her arms around his neck. She doesn’t move, waiting for him to say something.“All snug.”

“Lovely,”he agrees, with a hint of a question to the single word.

She tends to be on top, riding him hard and fast, neve leaving room for sweet moments and tender gazes. The way he’s looking at her now makes her squirm with the intensity of emotion in his bright eyes.

“Kasius,”she says, a little breathlessly.“I need you.”

She can’t say ‘fuck me’ because that’s not what she wants. She can’t say ‘make love to me’ because that’s not an admission she’s ready for.

He kisses her like he knows exactly what she needs. Or maybe it’s just what he needs, too. The pure affection she never allowed him before.

He thrusts into her almost lazily; the feeling of him filling her is so familiar, yet so foreign. It’s everything like the countless times before. It’s nothing like any of the other times.

She peppers kisses on every bit of him she can reach, rocks her hips to meet his thrusts, strokes from the nape of his neck to the small of his back and up again. The heat curling inside her is so intense she almost is tempted to blame it on the thermo system, somehow.

Kasius’ thumb on her clit brings her apart. She’s smiling when he collapses atop her, spent, not long after. She can feel his smile against the crook of her neck where he nuzzles at her.

They stay that way for a while, soft touches and sweet kisses and lingering looks. Then Kasius rolls off her and brings her with him to snuggle up against his chest.

“I love,”he starts, and maybe he feels her stiffen at the word, or maybe he always meant to end with,“making love to you.”

“Me too,”Sinara whispers.

Somehow it seems more intimate than anything they’ve ever done.

He holds her closer.


End file.
